1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a package structure for a semiconductor or a light-emitting diode (LED), which advantageously has a great structural strength and is not influenced by external light. Therefore, it is not easily deformed so that the yield and quality of a package can be increased, and, when packaging an LED chip, it easily meets electronic chip packaging requirements. In addition, the substrate structure is preferred and cheap, compared to the prior art, because a double-layered substrate is employed to improve the strength thereof, and the package structure is also preferred, compared to prior art, because an external frame device is additionally used for preventing an interference of external light.
2. Description of Related Art
In the package industry, attention-getting semiconductor packages, particularly light-emitting diode (LED) packages and photo-detector packages, have become increasingly important with electronic products getting smaller and smaller and having a high performance. Furthermore, the LED packaging technology or semiconductor package industry also has weeded through the old to bring forth the new, such as 2 pin and 4 pin LEDs conforming to side mount technology (SMT). In particular, a higher pin count requires better materials in the package structure. Similarly, the illumination of the finished package is also important.
As is well known in the art, the electronic construction technology means that after the semiconductor and LED have been finished, they are assembled in a connection structure with other electronic elements so as to form an electronic product and achieve all procedures of a particular designed function. Mainly, the electronic construction has four functions: power distribution, signal distribution, heat dissipation and protection and support, which are usually used in the IC chip package and LED package.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1A to 1C, showing a conventional LED package structure 1a, in which a substrate 10a is attached by an LED chip 12a, connected by a conducting line 14a, and packaged by a packaging material 16a (which may have several trenches). However, when assembling, this conventional LED package structure 1a has a difficulty in structural strength and illumination, e.g., a deformation of the structure when cutting the substrate (which always happens because the substrate is too thin). In practice, this situation may influence the precision and also may negatively influence the package yield.